1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hinged arm awning with a support frame, in which a cloth roller is rotatably mounted, with hinged arms, which are pivotably mounted in brackets, and with a deployment rod, which tensions the end of the cloth and is flexibly connected to the bottom arms of the hinged arms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FR-A-2 163 097 describes a hinged arm awning of the said type. Each arm of a hinged arm consists of two sectional pieces which are inserted in one another but cannot be moved with respect to one another. DE-A-3 243 025 also describes a hinged arm awning of the said type which comprises gas pressure springs to tension the hinged arms. The top and the bottom arms of the hinged arms are in each case of a fixed, invariable length.
As the hinged arms are folded up, the deployed length of awnings of this type is limited for design reasons approximately to the length of the hinged arms.
Nor does the use of telescopic rods instead of hinged arms improve the situation, as the telescopic rods lie parallel to the support frame in the retracted position, so that the extended length is limited in this case too. The telescopic rods always form an acute angle with the deployment rod. This limits the stability of the arrangement. If the telescopic rods are centrally articulated to the support frame, this will even produce an unstable triangular arrangement.
The object of the invention is to increase the deployed length while maintaining the stability of a hinged arm awning.